dino_locosfandomcom-20200214-history
Percy
This is merely an '''alternate-universe interpretation'. For the official version of the character, clickhere.'' Percy is a small, green saddle-tank dinosaur locomotive. As a supporting character in the AU, he is generally portrayed as the youngest and most naive member of the Steam Team. He is also notably considered best friends with Thomas. Unlike many other monsters, who are often initially considered "hostile" upon being encountered on Sodor, Percy is perhaps one of the only few to be raised and trained by humans, likely after several months since the day he hatched from his egg. General Information Design Percy is one of the smallest monsters, in fact almost standing nose-height to Thomas. His armor is a bright spring-shade of green (which heavily contrasts to Henry, Oliver and Emily, who all have darker-varieties of the color respectively). His arms are very short in length, yet his legs are rather relatively large (allowing greater lower-body strength). He possesses ball-point claws, much like other tank-dinosaurs. Percy's most unique characteristic among the whole Steam Team, is a protective dark-green carapace, studded with a plethora of brass-colored spikes. His fur has virtually the same shade as his body, albeit with lime highlights. His eyes are also dark brown, with noticeable hints of green. Much like Henry, his whistle is bronze. Percy's signature accessory is a bandana labeled with the number 6. As of a design update, Percy now has scales. His fur is noticeably longer and somewhat more vibrant, and his arms/tail have seemingly thickened. His shell (plus the spikes) is also less flat and has more-detailed textures. Abilities Non-Power Based Strength & Durability Agility Rolling Attack Power Based Grenade Fireball Weaknesses Behavior Percy is generally a cheerful and innocent-minded monster, with a passion for being playful and somewhat feisty. He is one who often displays a natural curiosity towards others and his surroundings. He is however, rather looked down upon by some of the stronger dino locos. Despite this, he enjoys the company of his mentor-figures (Edward and Toby), as well as Thomas, his greatest friend. Somewhat like Henry, Percy sometimes expresses fear and uncertainty in the face of brutal confrontation. Due to his occasional "feisty instinct" though, there are cases where he does reveal a sense of bravery, willing to defend his allies when the situation demands it. Trivia Development * Percy's first design was drastically different than his modern depiction; He was overall slimmer in build, and did not possess a carapace. In addition, he stood about 4 or 5 feet tall. * The term "saddle-tank" itself was the inspiration for Percy's shell. * The alias "Tanklyosaurus" is a pun on the word "tank" as well as a type of dinosaur known as Anklyosaurus ''(which is what Percy is presumably modeled after). * His small arms are particularly reminiscent to those of the famous ''Tyrannosaurus Rex. General * Percy is one of the few dinos to only have 3 fingers/toes on each hand/foot, other than the usual 4. * Much like the aforementioned Ankylosaurus, Percy is herbivorous. * He bears a vague resemblance to the Nintendo-character Bowser. }} Category:Sodor Monsterverse Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Dinosaur Locomotives Category:Steamers Category:Steam Team Category:Males